The Suite Life Goes to DC
by bball-lver97
Summary: Zack and Cody win a cereal box contest and go to the White House. There they meet Cory, Newt, and Meena and get in a whole mess of trouble.


**Chapter 1**

"MOM!!! TELL ZACH TO GIVE BACK MY MONEY!" said Cody.

"BUT YOU SAID I COULD BORROW IT!!!" Zack screamed back.

"Zack! Zack! ZACK!" Said Carrie, Zack and Cody's mother.

"Yes mommy?" Zack said sweetly.

Carrie looked annoyed. "Give back your brothers money, now!"

"Fine. Here you go Cody." Zack said.

"Thank you." Cody said as politely as possible. "What is all the noise going on here?" The manager, Mr. Mosby said. He stopped and stared.

"Oh no. You two. Why don't you just go try to win a contest? _That ought a keep them busy." _Mr. Mosby muttered under his breath.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Zack and Cody said at the same time.They ran to the store they worked at, Paul Revere mini mart. They where off that day.

"Hey there boys!" said their manager, Wayne. "What are you doing here?"

"We need 10 boxes of Captain Crunch!" Cody said.

"Why?" Wayne asked.

"Because, we heard that if you collect 10 box tops, you could get a chance to go to the White House!" Zack said.

They both ran to the cereal section. They looked for Captain Crunch, and each grabbed 5. They paid for them, ran back home, and ripped off the box tops.

"Here! Put them in the envelope!" Cody said. They put all 10 box tops in there. They sent it in the mail. They were so excited.

They ran out of the lobby, ran into Mr. Mosby, and ran to the candy counter. "Hey there sweet thang!" Zack said to Maddie, the candy counter girl. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys, like the way I rearranged the candy?" Maddie asked, showing the candy. "Would you like anything?" she asked.

"I'd like-

Cody cut him off from saying what he was about to say. "We'd like nothing. We just wanted to tell you that we sent in 10 box tops, and we might get to go to the White House! We get to take our family members, and 2 other people to come with us. And we invited you!" Zack and Cody both said.

"Oh! Gee guys, thanks! I've always wanted to go there!" Maddie said jumping up and down. London, the hotel heiress came walking up. She pushed Zack and Cody out of the way.

"Mint me, Candy girl" London said annoyingly. "Umm. I have a name ya know. Oh, and the mints are right there, just grab one.

"Um, I just got my nails done, and their still drying, duh!" London said.

"Fine." Maddie said angrily. She threw the mints at London.

"Hey!" London yelled.

"You deserved it." Maddie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" London asked. "Umm. You. Umm, you deserve to come with us to Washington! Well, that is if Zack and Cody win."

**Chapter 2**

"TO THE WHITE HOUSE!" London screamed. "That's where, ummm, who lives in that big white thing again?" London asked. "The President, duh!" Maddie said annoyingly.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"ZACK, ZACK, ZACK" Cody screamed. Zach was sleeping on the couch. When he heard Cody screaming, he woke up slowly. "What? What? What?" He said tiredly. "THE MAIL CAME, AND I GOT A LETTER BACK FROM THE BOX TOPS PLACE!" Cody was yelling.

"I'm right here, stop yelling!" Zack was still lying on the couch. "Ok, sorry. Well, anyway, I got the--"

Zack cut him off. "I know, I heard you the first time, we got the letter from the box tops place, what did they say?" Zack asked lazily.

Cody opened the letter slowly. Carrie walked out. "Hey there boys! What are you two doing?" she asked.

Mommy! We got a letter back from the box tops place!"

Carrie pushed Cody and grabbed the letter, then there was a knock at the door. "Hi Cody! Hi Zack!" London and Maddie said at the door, with loads of suitcases.

"Hi there girls!" Mrs. Martin said. "Did you open the letter yet?" They asked impatiently.

"NO NOT YET! NOW LET ME OPEN IT!" Cody yelled grabbing the letter from his mother. When he opened it, he screamed. "AHHH! WE WON!" Everyone was cheering. Maddie grabbed the letter. "It says we leave on Tuesday, and today is Sunday, so we leave in two days!!!"

_2 days later_

"Bye. I'll really miss you!" said Mr. Mosby, faking to be sad. "BYE, MOSBY!" They all screamed. They made two trips they had so much luggage. They where staying for two weeks.

Later, on the airplane. "Maddie? Maddie?" London kept shaking Maddie, but she didn't wake up. She was a heavy sleeper, because London can still hear Maddie snoring. London was bored, so she tried to go to sleep too, after awhile, she fell asleep. Zack and Cody were playing video games, and Carrie was talking to a cute man that she met (she was sitting next to him.) "So, do you have any kids?" Carrie asked Gregory, the cute man she was sitting next to.

"Well, I am divorced, and I have two angels, they are girls and they are twins." Gregory said. "Oh, me too! What are their names?" Carrie asked. "Emma and Erin. Yours?"

"Mine are Zack and Cody. Zack likes to skateboard, play video games, he could be lazy sometimes, and he likes candy. Cody, he is really smart, likes to go on the computer, plays video games, likes to bake, and study." Carrie stated.

"Oh, well Emma likes to play video games, skateboard, ride her bike, study, and read books. And Erin, well, she thinks studying is a waste of time, but she still studies, she loves shopping, and she likes to talk to have her friends over." Gregory said.

"Oh, wow, they are sort of alike!" Carrie said.

"Yeah. Where are your sons now?" Gregory asked.

"They are playing their video games in front of us." Carrie said.

"Oh, ok." Gregory said.

"Where are you kids?" Carrie asked. "Oh, they are at home with their older sister, she is 20. They wanted to hang out with her." Gregory answered.

"Oh, well that's nice." Carrie said with an impatient face. She was tired, so she went to bed, while Gregory read a book called "_No More Tears."_

After an hour, Maddie woke up and listened to London's ipod, because London was still sleeping. _Just one more hour!!! _Maddie thought. So, she got bored, put London's ipod back, and fell asleep. The reason she fell asleep again, is because she thought it would pass by the time. She felt someone shaking her, it was London. "Maddie! We're here!" Then, Maddie jumped up, grabbed her suitcase, noticed that London had her suitcase, grabbed London's hand and ran out of the airplane. "We're here!!" They screamed in unison.


End file.
